


To Recompense

by Floatinglonewanderer



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aaravos is trying to kill Viren I swear, Anal Sex, Angst, Harrow either, Harrow was a dick but I still love him, Im... cry, M/M, Magical Bullshit, Tender Sex, This isn't to bash him tho, Viren doesn't know what to think of Harrow anymore, Viren gets railed by hot Sunfire elf after S3 fuckery cuz yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floatinglonewanderer/pseuds/Floatinglonewanderer
Summary: Viren had never meant to let things get this far... What kind of monster had he become?Maybe he can atone for his sins. Make things right! Surely Harrow would approve of this sacrifice, seeing as how he took to Sarai's view of Dark Magic.If it was gone... Maybe he could be forgiven...
Relationships: Viren/Elf OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	To Recompense

**Author's Note:**

> So...... This is actually several months old. I don't know when I wrote it, but I decided, "Fuck it! Just post it and see how it's recieved!" So... ye. (I also edited it cuz it took this long to actually see changes I wanted to make...)

At first Viren was uncomfortable at the idea of facing the elf who he's sure is disgusted by him during sex, but then... The Sunfire elf kisses his Dark Magic form... And Viren is overwhelmed.

The Sunfire elf pounded harder into Viren, making the mage cry out and arch into the hot chest above him. Every thrust with the burning length speared him open in a way he never experienced before. It felt as if his body was set on fire from the inside out and Viren was rapidly consumed by the flames. 

He wanted more, Viren realized. He wanted to be Purified if it meant he could have this one moment. Forget Dark Magic, forget his past, and forget Harrow! This... Viren would give up everything to be pure before this elf who set his soul ablaze.

Viren hadn't realized he was crying until he felt a warm, wet tongue lick away his tears. Viren nearly turned his head away in a prudish sense of shame at his vulnerability on display for all to see. He squeezes his already shut eyes even tighter and squirms, almost sobbing when the elf above him had begun to slow.

"Why do you turn away, human?" The elf asked, propping himself above Viren on one arm while he wipes the rest of his tears with the other. "Do you fear my touch?"

Viren would have scoffed if he could, but his throat was so choked up that he could barely manage a strangled whimper and settled for shaking his head. Viren knew that it wasn't that he feared the elf's touch, but his shame at being treated like a precious thing. 

He was a human Dark Mage! By nature he was inferior to the Sunfire elves he lay bare for all to witness his… Purification. Aaravos led him to a path even darker before, directly harming the Sunfire elves and killing their queen. He didn't want that... A brighter future for humanity didn't have to warrant such destruction.

And Harrow... Harrow had cast him aside for the very thing that condemned him to this life. 

So no, Viren did not want to be treated with vulnerable kindness. It hurt more than if he was treated like a tool of pleasure. But... How could he say that aloud without sounding pathetic?

"Speak, human," the Sunfire elf commanded. "Why do I sense anguish in your soul?"

"Why won't you hurt me?" Viren blurted, much to the elf's shock, as well as everyone else in the room including himself.

"I... I don't understand." The elf muttered with furrowed brows. He looked almost worried. 

Ha. Concerned for a human? Highly unlikely.

Viren allowed the bitterness to rise to the surface, and he grew resentment towards the false kindness the elves were surely giving to him out of pity. The human took a shaky breath in an attempt to steady himself before he continued. 

"I am a human Dark Mage," he spat with no small amount of mockery. "I am the epitome of what all of Xadia despises and yet you kissed my deformity."

The ritual room had gone silent, every elf gazing upon Viren with various degrees of disgust, concern or reluctant fascination. The elf before him... He was stoic.

Viren, unable to stop, continued to let his mouth air his thoughts."My king and I killed Thunder, your Avizandum, on the day the Dragon Prince's egg was laid, and yet you still clean my tears off my face.

"I brought Aaravos into your court, corrupted your Sun and allowed him to kill your late queen. And yet you still offer to Purify me."

The elf above him remained expressionless and silent , staring at him with eyes that made Viren break inside.

"Why," Viren croaked, tears pouring freely from his eyes. "Why don't you hurt like I deserve?"

The Sunfire elf looked down upon Viren, staring at him with those piercing golden eyes until Viren nearly thought that he was going to leave Viren to be locked away, Unpurified. But then... The elf spoke.

"My name is Ravi." the elf whispered above him, although it rang in Viren's ear like he had screamed it. In Viren's confusion, the elf... Ravi... kissed him even more tenderly than before. 

"You may have done terrible things, Viren," Ravi continued, ignoring the quiet murmuring amongst the overseers. "But I will not treat you any less than if you were my lover. And besides," Ravi paused to give Viren a surprise thrust that made the human gasp and writhe oh so wonderfully beneath him. "You have come to us willingly to be Purified, and to become one with me. I will treat you as kindly as I please."

Before Viren even had the chance to protest those words, Ravi kissed him. 

The elf kissed him like a starving man, devouring his mouth like he had not feasted in months and drinking in his moans like they were finest of nectar. Viren bounced on the floor against Ravi's hips pounding into him.

It was too much. It was too good! Too much, too good, too warm and he felt as if...

"Oh!" Viren cried as he arched his back into Ravi. His insides clenched onto the elf's deliciously large girth as he came. He was hot. Everything was so very hot and he felt as if he was going to burn alive.

"Ravi," Viren cried. "Ravi, it burns!"

Viren barely registered the sweet kisses that peppered his skin through the pleasure that began to bleed into pain. It hurt so much… Was it supposed to hurt like this?

"Viren?" That was… Ravi, wasn't it? Or was it Harrow calling out his name. He couldn't tell anymore. "Viren, can you hear me? Breathe for me! Breathe!"

If the mage was himself, he would have felt Ravi's strong arms embrace him as he entered the final stages of his Purification. Alas, the human lost consciousness with an ear-splitting scream when the pain became unbearable, almost drowning the sound of the overseers beginning to chant the spell of Spiritual Healing.

The last spell of the Purification ceremony.

The elf held Viren as the last of the purple fumes escaped his body, struggling to hold the human as he began to spasm. He would not let go, even as the human's blackened eyes instead beamed golden light. When light poured from Viren's mouth Ravi closed his eyes and prayed to the Sources that the human would survive this ordeal. If he doesn't...then every sacrifice made to this moment was for naught.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Is this a cliffhanger.......
> 
> Perhaps.
> 
> Will I ever continue this?
> 
> ..........*Please call back later*


End file.
